Molly
Molly *'Class': GER Claud Hamilton 4-4-0 *'Designer': James Holden *'NWR Number': 23 *'LNER Number': 8867 *'BR Number': 62538 *'EVR Number': 10 *'Line': Norramby branchline *'Designer': James Holden *'Builder': Startford Works *'Built date': 1904 *'Configuration': 4-4-0 *'Arrived on Sodor': 2005 *'Withdrawn': 1952, later 1996 *'First Appearence': Molly's Special Special *'Last Appearence': The Great Discovery Eastern Enterprise "Molly" is yellow tender engine that first appeared in Season 9. She speaks with a Central English accent. Bio Molly was built in October 1904 by James Holden at Startford Works for the Great Eastern Railway, numbered 8867 by the London and North Eastern Railway in 1923. She worked with Toby (then No. 7136) and Sarah the B12 (No. 8500). In 1939, World War II broke out in Europe, and ended 1945. But later on, all was not well for poor Molly. In May 1947, her mother Claude Hamilton, the prototype D14/D15/D16, was withdrawn from service and broken up in December. In November 1951, Molly (now BR no. 62538) became even more upset when Toby (BR no. 68217) was allocated to the North Western Railway, while Molly went off to Norwich (Thrope) Sheds in January 1948. In April 1952, she was withdrawn from service and ordered for scrapping, but she was rescued at the last minute by an ex-LNER V3, Herbert. The two ran away from the cutter's torch. Molly was restored and worked on the South Eastern Railway, a preservation railway. She also befriended a Southern Railway Q1 numbered "C10", or Neville. In 1988, when a Class 37 came to the railway, he said rude things about the engines, and plotted for them to be scrapped. Molly stopped the 37 by throwing him off a broken bridge, but Molly fell off too. The Class 37 was scrapped soon after that. Molly was recovered from the accident, and by late 1989, she was restored like a really useful engine. When Molly first came to Sodor, Emily laughed at her for hauling empty trucks. Molly's feelings were hurt, so Thomas came up with an idea. Workmen decorated Molly's trucks with lanterns and cover them with tarpaulins, to make them look special to the other engines. The wind, however, blew off the covers in front of Gordon, Percy and Emily. Molly ran away, embarrassed, until she learned that engines at the depot needed her trucks to carry coal. When Molly arrived at the depot, Edward, Henry and James were grateful to see her; but Gordon was annoyed when he had to wait at a signal for Molly's and Thomas' trains to pass. After this, Molly often could be seen pulling Express Coaches. Later, When Emily had to work with Whiff, Molly was one of a number of engines who laughed at her. In one snowy day, Molly helped James with the removal of pipes on the line. One windy day, she advised Thomas to slow down when he was taking a sailing boat for the Mayor of Sodor. In the time of restoration of Great Waterton, Molly received news by Bill and Ben that Stanley had found Thomas. She appeared at the opening in front of Rosie. Persona Molly is a caring and intelligent female engine. Occasionally, she can be very shy and timid. Molly is the sensitive type. Her feelings are easily hurt, and she gets embarrassed very easily, but she can have the courage to do things right. Basis Molly is based on the Claud Hamilton 4-4-0 of the Great Eastern Railway. Claud Hamiltons were built at Stratford Works around 1904. Although Molly keeps the GER standard sized 7-foot driving wheels, she has a large 4' 9" boiler, Schmidt superheaters and a Belpaire firebox. Her cab is fitted with two side windows. She has a GN-style chimney, a flat firegrate and a variable blastpipe. Livery Molly is painted bright yellow with grey and red stripes, broad steel ring, polished bright, that encircles her smokebox door. She has the number "23" painted on her tender sides in red. She was originally painted GER Royal Blue from 1904-1923 with scarlet lining, was embellished with a copper chimney cap, and brass beadings round the rim of the safety valve casing, the front and side cab windows, the top and bottom of both cylinders of the Westinghouse brake compressor, the coupled wheel splashers, and the four openings that had been cut in subsidiary coupling rod splashers, vermilion buffer beams and coupling rods and the letters "GER" on her tender sides, later LNER Apple Green from 1923-1939, 1945-1948 and 1985-2005 with the number "8867" on her cab sides and the letters "LNER" on her tender sides, Worlds War 2 Black from 1939-1945, BR Mixed-traffic Black - 1948-1985 with the letters "NE" on her tender sides, East Valley Railway green from 1953-1999 with black wheels and the number "10" on her cab sides and currently NWR Yellow since 2005. Voice Actors *Teresa Gallagher (UK) (2009-present) *Jules de Jongh (US) (2009-present) *Keiko Nemoto (Japan) Appearences *Speaking *Season 9 - Molly's Special Special *Season 11 - Henry's Lucky Day, Thomas Sets Sail *Does Not Speak *The Great Discovery *Cameo *Season 9 - Thomas' Milkshake Muddle, Thomas and the Golden Eagle *Season 10- Big Strong Henry, Sticky Toffee Thomas, Emily and the Special Coaches, Thomas and the Birthday Mail *Season 11- Emily's Rubbish Trivia *Molly appeared with a larger face in promotional shots in certain Thomas and Friends magazines. This is assumed to be a prototype face, as it was never used in the television series. The face was also used on her Take-Along card. *Molly's whistle sounds like four medium blasts. Category:Tender engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:4-4-0